


Long Thoughts

by Morey



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morey/pseuds/Morey
Summary: A kind of personal, ramble-y, drabble on Jack's thoughts and processing the mess around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a personal connection to Jack in season 5 and found myself wanting to write about him, but focusing on his mental state and thoughts. its not very long.

He wanted to relax, god did he want to relax. He just wanted to sit down and take in everything around him, nature and its serenity. But every little moment for Jack was stressful. He was on end constantly. It wasn't about the numerous assassins on his tail- it was the sword. Aku didn't know. Anyone who was against Jack and did know of this fact would surely be killed off. Aku couldn't know. _Everything_ would be over if he knew that the sword was gone.

 

His hands slid over the rough bark of the trees as he passed by. The woods were light and the leaves were a wide palette of oranges. Jack came to a stop and leaned his weight on the tree, letting out a low sigh as he took this moment to look at his surroundings. There was nothing but nature around him.

 

And it was quiet.

 

Everything around him seemed okay. The trees were okay, the grass was okay– evidence around him could prove that maybe for a moment, things were okay. It was upsetting to see… to see how unhurt everything looked, how calm everything was, when he couldn't stand still and be okay for even a minute. It made him upset. It made him upset that he's been changed, but the land has not. The grass keeps growing as he suffers these years in a timeline that isn't his own.

 

Everything just keeps going. Time never stops, and when time isn't on your side it's the scariest thing to face everyday. As everything kept moving around Jack he felt trapped in his own little bubble. He's disconnected from the outside world, until it forces its way into his space and all Jack can do is push it away until it is gone. It was like everyone against him was standing right outside his personal bubble, threatening to pop it.

 

_Trapped._ He thought about that word, he thought it over and over as he blankly stared at the open forest around him. How could he feel so trapped mentally when physically, he was as free as ever? It was right there in front of him but his mind never changed. The crushing fear surrounding his destiny felt like heavy metal armor he could never take off.


End file.
